Back to You
by NCIS1990
Summary: A/U after 6x22, Slexie
1. Chapter 1

Back to You

Author: NCIS1990

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or it's characters.

Summary: AU After 6x22. Slexie.

Chapter 1

SCENE: MARK'S APARTMENT A COUPLE HOURS AFTER HIS DECLARATION

(Mark rushes to the door when he hears someone pounding on it repeatedly.)

Mark: Alright! What the hell-

(He stops when he opens the door to see Lexie with a frown on her face.)

Mark: Hey.

Lexie: You have a lot of nerve.

(She walks past him and Mark shuts the door.)

Mark: Excuse me?

Lexie: H-How could you say something like that to me? After months of sleeping around and being so hypocritical, today after I truly decided to move on you go and out of the blue say all of that to me? What the hell's the matter with you? What you suddenly decide not to sleep around so you expect me to jump back into your arms like nothing ever happened. It doesn't matter that I have a boyfriend now, it doesn't matter that no matter how hard I tried to move on with Alex you were still in my every damn thought. It doesn't matter that for months I had to see you sleep with pretty much every woman in the hospital and have it break my heart more and more! Yes, I slept with Alex the night we broke up and that hurt you. I'm sorry for that! But you still looked at me like I was a disease even though you soberly slept with Addison, you held me on a pedestal and when I showed you I wasn't perfect you cut me down from it! And the real kicker is that after months of telling myself I'm over you here I am standing in your living room because I let your words effect me so much that I couldn't think about anything else, so much that I lied to my boyfriend and told him I had to go check up on a patient but in reality here I am standing in my ex-boyfriend's living room yelling at him and asking him what the hell he's doing! So what the hell are you doing?

Mark: I'm fighting.

Lexie: What?

Mark: I'm fighting for you, one of our problems was I never fought for you. I should have fought for you, I should have never let you walk out that door that night, I should have made you stay, I should have talked to you. We both made mistakes but I want us to work through them together. I meant every word I said to you tonight. I love you, I've never stopped loving you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. We're meant to be together, easy or not I'm going to fight like hell to show you that.

Lexie: Mark, I have a boyfriend.

Mark: I know that, but that's not going to stand in my way because I know that no matter how much you deny it, Karev could never make you as happy as I could or love you as much as I do. Can you honestly look me in the eye right now and tell me that you don't love me?

(Lexie just stares at him in silence.)

Mark: That's what I thought.

Lexie: Okay, I do love you, I always have, but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that you're ready to start a family but I'm not. I'm not ready and if you can't accept that then what's the point?

Mark: I can accept that.

Lexie: No you can't, otherwise you wouldn't have made all of those decisions about Sloan and her baby without even asking my opinion. I get she's your daughter and you wanted to take care of her and it was wrong of me to ask you to choose between us, but I thought asking me to move in with you was your way of saying we were partners, that you respected me, but you didn't. Otherwise you would have talked to me about it. You pushed me, you tried to make me ready before I was and I deserve respect. If you can't give that to me than I can't be with you.

(She goes to leave but Mark grabs her arm.)

Mark: You're right, I should have been more respectful, but I've learned from my mistakes and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure I have any kind of future with you, kids or not. So you go home and tell Karev that he has a hell of a fight ahead of him, may the best man win, and don't worry, I will.

(Lexie doesn't say anything as she gets out of his grasp and walks out.)

THE NEXT MORNING AT THE HOSPITAL

(Mark walks up to Alex at the nurse's station.)

Mark: Have you talked to Lexie today?

Alex: No, I got home late last night and she was already asleep.

Mark: Well then I'm going to give you the same message I gave her last night. I'm still in love with her and I know she's with you but you will never be able to make her as happy as I made her. With that said I just wanted you to know that I'm going to get her back. I don't care what I have to do so you better be prepared for one hell of a fight.

Alex: Are you threatening me?

Mark: No, I'm promising you that when this is all over Lexie will be back where she was always meant to be, in my arms.

Alex: (Closing his chart and turning to him) Bring it on.

A/N: There's the first chapter, I know this is the millionth Slexie fic I've started but like I always say the ideas just keep on coming. I hope you like, let me know if I should continue. I'll try to update this and my other fics soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A LITTLE WHILE LATER ON THE BRIDGE

Alex: What is the matter with you?

Mark: Nothing, what's the matter with you?

Alex: I'm not the one who's trying to steal my ex-girlfriend from her current boyfriend.

Mark: But you are the one who's trying to convince yourself that you can make your girlfriend happy when you can't because only one man can make her happy, and that's me.

Alex: Oh yeah, you made her real happy, if you made her so happy then why aren't you two together anymore?

Mark: We had some problems and lost our way for a while but in the long run we were happy, and we will be happy again.

Alex: She's over you, you're history. She told me so herself.

Mark: (Chuckling) And you believed that? You're pathetic.

Alex: Oh I'm pathetic?

Mark: Let me ask you something, are you over your wife?

Alex: Do not bring that up.

Mark: Why not? It's an easy question.

Alex: What does it matter?

Mark: Because if you're using Lexie to try to get over your disaster of a marriage then you're the one who's pathetic

(Alex punches him in the face. Mark touches his cheek and chuckles.)

Mark: Okay, if this is how you want to play this, then fine, I got in a fist fight for Lexie before, I'm more than happy to do it again.

(Mark punches him back. Alex and Mark start to fight, they fall to the ground and continue until they are pulled apart by Owen and Derek.)

Derek: THAT'S ENOUGH! You two, my office, NOW!

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN DEREK'S OFFICE

(Mark and Alex are each holding ice packs up to their faces as Derek is pacing.)

Derek: What is the matter with you two? I know we got in a fist fight here last year Mark but I was kind of hoping we both had learned from that mistake.

Alex: It's not my fault.

Mark: You threw the first punch Karev!

Alex: You provoked me!

Mark: I told you if this is how you wanted to play this then I wasn't going to give up. You asked for it!

Alex: No you asked for it by running your mouth off!

Derek: Stop it! What the hell were you two fighting about in the first place?

Alex: This ass thinks that because he ran through all of the women in this hospital he can just go right back to Lexie.

Mark: No, I'm just trying to win back the woman I love. _This_ ass thinks that because he had a crappy marriage it's okay for him to use women to get over it!

Alex: How is that any different then what you did, except for the fact that you have used countless women and I have only used one!

Mark: So you admit you're losing Lexie to get over your marriage?

Alex: Don't turn this around on me, that's not what I meant.

Voice: Then what did you mean Alex?

(They all turn there attention to the doorway to see Lexie standing there.)

Alex: Lex-

Lexie: No, you know what, I don't care what you really meant by that. I am not going to be used as a way for you to get over your marriage, that's a waste of both of our times and it just makes me feel like crap all over again. And you, (she turns to Mark.) you made me feel like crap in the first place, first by not taking my feelings into consideration and not asking my opinion about Sloan and the baby. And second for making me feel like a cheap whore for sleeping with Alex when you slept with Addison and pretty much every woman in this hospital. So let me save you both some time so there is no confusion, I'm done with you.

Mark: Who are you talking about?

Lexie: Both of you.

(She walks out and Mark turns around and puts his head in his hand.)

Derek: Are you okay?

Mark: No, I'm not, but I'm still not going to give up, this isn't over.

A/N: Well there you go, I'm sorry if you all think I gave up on the Alex thing too quickly but I want to move this story along. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story but my idea of where I wanted it to go went dry for a while. I'll try to update this and my other stories more frequently. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: MEREDITH'S HOUSE LATER THAT NIGHT

(Meredith is lying in her bed reading when she sees Lexie walking down the hallway.)

Meredith: Hey Lex, come here for a minute.

(She pats an empty spot on the bed and Lexie comes in and sits down.)

Meredith: I heard you had a rough day, I just wanted to see how you were doing.

Lexie: Thanks, I'm okay, I'm just done with men.

Meredith: (Laughing) I've been there, it won't last long.

Lexie: Ugh, (She lies down next to Meredith.) Why are men such idiots?

Meredith: I don't know, I think it has something to do with that Y chromosome they have.

Lexie: (Laughing) Yeah, it probably was partially my fault. I shouldn't have tried to have a relationship with Alex. I was getting out of a relationship, he was getting out of a marriage. I was just setting myself up for a disaster. I just didn't think it would be too much of an issue on my end. Mark was looking at me like I had the plague and sleeping with every woman in the hospital. Then all of the sudden he makes a big declaration of love and wants to fight for me. He had plenty of chances to fight for me but he didn't.

Meredith: I understand, I was in a similar situation. Derek and I were a mess. We had started this thing and then I find out he's married. So at first I get furious with him but then I make this ridiculous "Pick me, choose me, love me" speech but he goes back to his wife anyway. Then I stupidly try to get over it by having meaningless one night stands and Derek basically calls me a whore.

Lexie: Derek did what?

Meredith: Well, he didn't use that word but he basically implied it.

Lexie: Huh, no wonder he and Mark are best friends, they can sleep with anyone else they want but when we do it all of the sudden we're whores.

Meredith: And then when we move on all of the sudden they love us.

Lexie: They suck.

Meredith: Tell me about it.

(Just then Derek walks in.)

Derek: Hey.

(Lexie and Meredith look up.)

Lexie and Meredith: Get out!

(They throw pillows at him as he leaves the room.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT MARK'S APARTMENT

(Mark walks to the door when he hears a knock and opens it to see Derek.)

Derek: I'm sleeping here tonight.

(He walks past Mark.)

Mark: Why?

Derek: I've been kicked out of my own bedroom because my wife and her sister have decided to have a "Men Suck" fest. And since I blame you for this I'll be taking your bed and you will be sleeping on the couch.

Mark: Why is this my fault?

Derek: Because Lexie wouldn't have a reason to say men suck if it weren't for you.

Mark: It's not my fault, well not all my fault. Karev was there too, why don't you kick him out of his bed?

Derek: Because we live in the same house and I don't think I should be within 100 yards of that place right now.

(Mark sighs and sits down on the couch.)

Mark: I really screwed this up.

(Derek sits down next to him.)

Mark: How do I fix this?

Derek: I don't know, why are you asking me? With everything I put Meredith through I don't know how she was able to forgive me, hell I don't know why she never killed me.

Mark: How did you get her to forgive you?

Derek: I don't know. I guess after a while I somehow showed her how much I cared, how much I love her.

Mark: I want to show Lexie how much I love her, but I don't know how. I've never been good at expressing my feelings. I never cared enough to want to. But Lexie changed all of that, she changed me for the better.

Derek: Then tell her that.

Mark: I don't know if she'd listen to me. After the way I've treated her in the last few months I'm scared I'll never get the chance to. I'm scared she's really done with me.

Derek: Wow, I've never seen you like this before.

Mark: She's changed me Derek, but I let her walk away. Worst mistake of my life. (Sighs) You know I'm not sorry for going behind your back this time.

Derek: I know. Clearly I was wrong though, Lexie brought out a whole different side of you, a side I'd never seen before.

Mark: That's because I've never loved anyone like I love Lexie. I need to win her back Derek, she's my whole world, I can't breathe without her. I need to make her see that.

Derek: Well, I may get kicked out of my bedroom more often for this, but I'm going to help you.

A/N: Sorry, no Lexie and Mark interaction in this chapter and it was mostly a filler but I wanted to show Lexie and Mark have someone to confide in. I promise there will be more to this story in the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
